highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dom
❝ N' ye make me happy as a mouse in a barn wi' no cats! ❞ — Dom to Bushfire. Dom is a brown tomcat with beige markings and bright green eyes. He's very chatty and talkative, and he's certainly not the brightest bulb in the bunch. He's currently resides in WindClan as deputy. 'Appearance' Heritage: Breed Unknown(father and mother unknown) Description: Dom is a chocolate brown, small tomcat. Near his chest, face, and paws, his fur becomes a slightly darker brown. He has a beige tail tip, beige paws, and a beige stripe down the middle of his face; he also has little beige markings on his cheeks. His eyes are a startling bright green, and due to the fight between WindClan and ThunderClan, Dom has scars on his back and tail. Palette: : = Base (#6C4139) : = Chest, muzzle, and ankles (#5C322B) : = Markings (#B28E88) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#1FB77C) : = Inner Ears (#F17965) : = Nose (#F17B66) : = Tongue (#C9867B) : = Scars (#C8877B) : = Pawpads (#8B665F) Voice: Dom's voice is upbeat and almost constantly happy. He usually sounds fairly childish. Scent: Dom smells like flowers, mice, and hay. Gait: Dom walks with quite the pep in his step. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Dependable -' If you ask Dom to do something, he'll try his best no matter what. * '''+ Honest -''' Dom never lies; he hates lying. * '''± Chatty -''' Dom talks a lot. He often rambles on about something without realizing it. * '''± Energetic -''' He seems to have an endless supply of energy. * '''− Dull -''' Dom is not the sharpest tool in the shed. It takes him a long time to understand things. * '''− Ridiculous -''' He doesn't really have the best of ideas, and he fails to see logic most of the time. '''Likes *Flowers(in general) **Dom loves flowers, plain and simple. He believes certain ones can talk. *Mice(as a food/scent) **Due to living almost all of his life in a barn, Dom associates the smell/taste of mice with home. *WindClan(in general) **Dom finds fascination with WindClan and their ways of living. *Kits(in general) **Dom absolutely adores kits and hopes for some of his own. 'Dislikes' *Harecry(as a cat) **Dom thinks Harecry is the worst cat in the world; he suspects he murdered Dom's brother, And. 'Goals' *Go to a gathering ✔︎ **Dom ahs heard a lot about gatherings and wants to go to one. *Confront Harecry **Dom wants to confront Harecry and figure out whether or not he Killed And. 'Fears' *Beetles **He is absolutely petrified of beetles. *Drowning **Dom is terrified of drowning/getting caught in a rushing river. 'History' 'Loner Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Nick, Andy, Harecry, Barnaby, TEXAS, Sunny, Gorgeleap, Stagstar, Halfwolf, ShadowClanners, ThunderClanners Age Range: 0-19 moons *Dom, Nick, and Andy (nicknamed And) are born to unknown parents. The parents go missing, and the three brothers are left to wonder on their own. *Dom and his brothers come upon Harecry, Barnaby, TEXAS, Sunny, Gorgeleap, and Gorgeleap's seven kits; all twelve felines are living on a farm. Dom, Nick, and Andy settle down with them. *And goes missing in a storm. *Stagstar and a group of three other WindClan cats come to the farm, saying that they found a dead body on their territory. Dom and Nick go to look for And. *Dom and Nick come upon Halfwolf in WindClan territory. They demand to know where he is, until Halfwolf sorrowfully breaks the news. And was found, clearly murdered, on their territory. *Dom and Nick question WindClanners, believing one of them murdered And. The WindClan cats help them come to the conclusion that Harecry likely murdered And. *Dom begins to help out around WindClan, going on patrols and hunting. On his first patrol, he accidentally crosses the ShadowClan border and ends up causing a verbal skirmish. *Fogpaw begins to teach Dom the clan way of life, and the two start to form a friendship. *Harecry goes missing. Gorgeleap, Warblerkit, Sparrowkit, and Wrenkit come to WindClan. On the way to camp, Gorgeleap dies, and Dom is left to mourn with the remainders of the farm cats. *ThunderClan attacks WindClan for land. Dom receives his first scars in the battle. The next day, he asks Stagstar to join WindClan. 'Warrior Life' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Stagstar, Pigeonthorn, Halfwolf, Cloverdapple, Cloverdapple's kits, Shallotheart, Kestrelcall/star, Pheasantpaw Age Range: 19-31 moons *Stagstar agrees to allow Dom join WindClan. *Pigeonthorn teaches Dom about the five clans. *Halfwolf leaves WindClan, and Cloverdapple is promoted to deputy. *The drought is getting horrible, and WindClan is forced to move into the tunnels;Cloverdapple passes out due to dehydration, and Dom is very concerned. They they find a running stream in the cave, and Dom helps Cloverdapple recover. **After arriving at the tunnels, Dom and Cloverdapple confess their feelings for each other. *Dom starts to feel suspicious of a certain ShadowClan tomcat, hearing from Cloverdapple that the SHC tom was flirting with her. *Cloverdapple's kits are born... but they aren't Dom's kits. *Halfwolf comes to WindClan with Dustythorns and her kits. Halfwolf steals Wrenkit and Sparrowkit, bringing them to ShadowClan. Dom is sad until Berrypaw and Bearpaw cheer him up, and the three travel to the peak. *Leapkit calls Dom papa. Cloverdapple awakes from a week-long sleep, and she tells Dom she loves him. He dances around and tells her he loves her, too. *Dom gets in an argument with Shallotheart about Cloverdapple staying with her kits until they're six moons, and he tells Leapkit and Lichenkit that he is their papa. *WindClan moves out of the tunnels. *Dom meets Pheasantkit and is determined to get her name, which she refuses to tell him. *Dom and Cloverdapple adopt Pheasantkit and Eaglekit. *Cloverdapple and Lichenkit both die in their sleep, leaving Dom heartbroken. *Stagstar vanishes from WindClan, leaving Scorchtail and Littlerock left to take charge. Dom is still in mourning. *ThunderClan raids WindClan for the second time and and Nightstar kills Eaglekit. *StarClan sends an omen to Sandlily, and Kestrelcall is appointed leader: Kestrelstar. *Lilackit, Leapkit, Larkkit, and Pheasantkit are made apprentices. Pheasantpaw is made Dom's apprentice. 'Deputy Life' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Kestrelstar, Bushfire, Pheasantpaw, Leapflame, Larksneeze, Pansyfoot Age Range: 31+ moons *Kestrelstar appoints Dom as his deputy. *Snow falls over Highrisers. *Brenda and her two sons arrive in WindClan. Brenda becomes Bushfire, and her two sons become Blazepaw and Burntpaw. *Dom interacts with Bushfire for the first time, and they share how they've both lost cats in their lives. *Dom goes to his first gathering ever and speaks for WindClan, as Kestrelstar cannot attend. *Lilacpaw goes missing, leaving Dom heartbroken once again. *A strange shecat named Pansyfoot appears on WindClan territory, and she tells Dom she is Cloverdapple reincarnated. *Dom realizes that he no longer loves Pansyfoot/Cloverdapple as a mate, and is growing closer with Bushfire. *Pheasantpaw goes missing, and Leappaw and Larkpaw are made warriors: Leapflame and Larksneeze. *Dom attends his second gathering. *Leapflame is attacked by a strange tom at the peak, and Dom vows that he will one day avenge her. *Dom spends an afternoon with Bushfire and realizes he may like her more than he realized... 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :"ThumperClan... blegh! I hate 'em." :name/Loner/Brother/dots/100% ::"opinion" :action |-|WindClan= :"WormClan! My personal favorite clan." :Dom grins goofily. :name/Loner/Brother/dots/100% ::"opinion" :action |-|ShadowClan= :"ShadyClan... they're a bit mean." :Dom tilts his head. :name/Loner/Brother/dots/100% ::"opinion" :action |-|RiverClan= :"FishyClan! They seem purdy nice... they smell bad, though." :Dom perks up, wrinkling his nose a bit. :name/Loner/Brother/dots/100% ::"opinion" :action |-|SkyClan= :"opinion" :action. :name/Loner/Brother/dots/100% ::"opinion" :action |-|Outside the Clans= :Harecry/Loner/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/54% ::"I don't know what t' say about 'im right now..." :Dom shifts his weight nervously. :And/Loner/Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"And, th' petals to my flower... I miss 'im so much..." :Dom sniffles. :Gorgeleap/Loner/Close Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Gorgeleap was s' nice! I was s' happy she came t' th' farm, an' I luv 'er like a sister... I miss 'er s' much." :Dom wipes a tear from his eye. 'Trivia' *Dom has names for all the clans. WindClan is WormClan, ThunderClan is ThumperClan, ShadowClan is ShadyClan, RiverClan is FishyClan, and SkyClan is normal. Since he's become deputy, he's stopped using these names except with close friends. 'Quotes' ❝ I was jus’ thinkin’ how much And would’a loved WormClan, and how whoev’a’ taught him how tah die could’a’ done such a thing. He was the petal tah my flower, and Nick’s th’ stem. Wha’s a flower without petals?❞ — Dom to Fogpaw ❝ They look vicious. ❞ — Dom when he saw beetles in WindClan's camp. ❝ That’s a good question! Probably one for Nick... he’s the smart one. And I’m sunbathing, to answer your first question. ❞ — Dom to Cloverdapple when she asks what he was doing. He was sprawled on his back in the extremely hot weather. ❝ We can join WormClan! We can be WormClanners! ❞ — Dom to Nick when he realizes he wants to join WindClan ❝ I would love t' go dating wit' ye, Clov! .... If that's what ye were asking.. ❞ — Dom to Cloverdapple when she asks if he'd like to date her ❝ RAZZLE TAZZLE FRAZZLE! ❞ — Dom when Sparrowkit startles him ❝ Clov loves me! ❞ — Dom yowling to the entire camp when Clov says she loves him 'Fanart' Dom_2.png|By: Bootleggdd Dom_pixel.png|by emme Clover And Dom.png|by emme Untitled541.png|by riley image0-4.jpg|by bee image0-5.jpg|by bee image0-6.jpg|by kody image0-7.jpg|by emma image0-8.jpg|by ag image0-3.jpg|by riley domdmdm.jpg|by riley __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Dreamurr Category:WindClan Category:Deputy